


Nocturnal Admissions

by orphan_account



Series: Three for All [2]
Category: Primeval, pairing: lester/lyle, series: three for all
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lyle belongs to <a href="http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/"><b>fredbassett</b></a>  who also beta-read.  Susan Lester belongs to <a href="http://fififolle.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fififolle.livejournal.com/"><b>fififolle</b></a> . This is a follow-up to <a href="http://thefakebook.livejournal.com/24819.html"><strong>Softly, Softly</strong></a><strong>.</strong></p>
    </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> Lyle belongs to [](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/profile)[**fredbassett**](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/) who also beta-read.  Susan Lester belongs to [](http://fififolle.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fififolle**](http://fififolle.livejournal.com/) . This is a follow-up to [**Softly, Softly**](http://thefakebook.livejournal.com/24819.html) **.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:**   
|   
cold  
---|---  
  
**Current music:**   
|   
[Adele](http://www.last.fm/music/Adele) \- [Make You Feel My Love](http://www.last.fm/music/Adele/_/Make%20You%20Feel%20My%20Love) | Powered by [Last.fm](http://www.last.fm/)  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[character: abby maitland](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20abby%20maitland), [character: lt. jon lyle](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20lt.%20jon%20lyle), [character: sir james lester](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20sir%20james%20lester), [fan fiction](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/fan%20fiction), [fandom: primeval](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/fandom%3A%20primeval), [pairing: lester/lyle](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20lester%2Flyle), [series: three for all](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20three%20for%20all)  
  
  
_**Drabble: Nocturnal Admissions**_  
 **Title:** Nocturnal Admissions  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters:** Lester/Lyle, Abby  
 **Authors Note:** Lyle belongs to [](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/profile)[**fredbassett**](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/) who also beta-read.  Susan Lester belongs to [](http://fififolle.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fififolle**](http://fififolle.livejournal.com/) . This is a follow-up to [**Softly, Softly**](http://thefakebook.livejournal.com/24819.html) **.**

"James, I've been sleeping with Abby."

It wasn't the content of Lyle's admission, spoken in their bedroom just before sleep claimed him, that bothered Lester. He had expected that Lyle, at some point, would miss the comfort offered by a woman’s body. He himself still relished the hugs Susan gave him when he visited her and the children. Hugs were a lot different to sex but... well, that thought was for another night.

It was the admission itself that bothered him and wasn't that just fucked up?

Lying in the dark, Lester realized he would rather have just stayed there.


End file.
